


The Fight

by smarshtastic



Series: Charity Fics [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: Gabe is needed at the United Nations and Jesse has an assignment halfway around the world that he needs to prepare for. They don’t have time for an argument, but Jesse is doing his best to squeeze it in.---Gabe lets something slip during an argument that he absolutely did not mean to say out loud.





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for twitter user [rhysx](https://twitter.com/_rhysx), as a thank you for their donation to the [National Network of Abortion Funds](https://abortionfunds.org/about/). Check them out - they do amazing work!!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](twitter.com/smarshtastic), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mcreyes), and [tumblr](wictorwictor.tumblr.com) ♥

Standing in front of his mirror, Gabe fusses with his cuffs while Jesse paces the room behind him. Jesse’s pissed and Gabe understands - _he does_ \- but they don’t have time for this right now. Gabe is needed at the United Nations and Jesse has an assignment halfway around the world that he needs to prepare for. They don’t have time for an argument, but Jesse is doing his best to squeeze it in. 

“I know, Jesse,” Gabe says for what must be the tenth time. The fiddly button on his cuff slips out of his fingers _again_ and Gabe suppresses a frustrated noise. He hates dress uniforms. 

“You keep saying that and we keep going ‘round in circles,” Jesse says. “We can’t keep working like this. We're gonna make mistakes..” 

“I know that,” Gabe says. 

“Our _lives_ are at stake here, Gabe,” Jesse says forcefully. “The team’s lives, your life, mine.” 

“I _know_ ,” Gabe says. He turns to face Jesse, whose eyes are flashing, the color high in his cheeks. Jesse’s worked up and Gabe can’t blame him. How can he explain to him that he thinks about this constantly, worrying about how stretched thin they all are, how even the smallest mistake could result in disastrous consequences? Gabe knows, acutely, intimately, what is on the line. He didn’t think he’d have to explain that to Jesse, of all people. His second in command. The one person he’s been able to turn to in these difficult, lean times. The one person who actually understands what they’re up against. 

The one person that Gabe’s been able to open up to, be vulnerable with, be _intimate_ with. That last part is relatively new in their long shared history, tenuous, but it doesn’t change the fact that Jesse should know best of everyone what Gabe is facing. 

“Ask the UN for more resources,” Jesse says. 

“Now isn’t the time,” Gabe says. Jesse steps in close, getting into Gabe’s face. Gabe doesn’t flinch. 

“There ain’t never going to be a good time,” Jesse says. “Waiting around for a good time is only going to get us killed.” 

“You think I don’t know that?” Gabe says suddenly, surprising himself. Jesse’s eyes widen but he doesn’t step away. “You think I don’t care? Every day, I send our people out there - I send _you_ out there - and I hold my breath until you come back. Every time, it’s a relief when you come back in one piece. Every time you get hurt I kick myself for putting you in harm’s way. And I dread, I _dread_ the day when you don’t come back. I’m doing everything I can, Jesse, to make sure you _do_ come back.” 

Jesse doesn’t say anything for a moment, and Gabe barrels on, the words coming unbidden. 

“You know what we’re up against - you’re the only one I can trust with that burden. It keeps me up at night. I worry that I’ve put too much on you. I need you to trust me, to be here when things get worse. Because things are going to get worse, but we can get through it. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you, Jesse. I _need_ you, Jesse, I love you, and I know that together - together we can do anything. But I need you to understand that now isn’t the time to ask for more resources, okay? Just - just trust me, please.” 

Gabe stops, swallows thickly. Jesse’s looking at Gabe with wide eyes, mouth slightly open. There’s a knock on the door that startles both of them. 

“Commander Reyes? Strike Commander Morrison sent me to get you. The shuttle’s leaving,” a voice says on the other side of the door. Gabe grabs his hat off his desk. 

“I’ll be right there,” Gabe says. He waits a beat and then looks back at Jesse. “When I get back, when you get back, we can talk this through, okay? We’ll make a plan. A real plan. Just - be safe out there.” 

Gabe jams his hat on his head and walks out of his office before Jesse can say another word. The aide is waiting for him in the hallway, looking harried. Gabe apologizes gruffly and follows the aide to the shuttle bay, replaying his argument with Jesse over in his head. They’ve argued before - it’s something Gabe appreciates about Jesse, actually; that he’s not afraid to challenge Gabe’s decisions - but this time feels different, higher stakes, somehow. It feels more _personal_. 

The shuttle is already idling by the time Gabe strides into the shuttle bay. He’s halfway up the ramp when he hears a voice behind him. 

“Reyes!” Jesse calls out, his voice echoing in the vast space of the shuttle bay. Gabe pauses, half-turns, ready for another fight. Jesse runs up the ramp and grabs Gabe by the shoulders. He presses a clumsy kiss to Gabe’s mouth that steals Gabe’s breath away. When Jesse pulls away, he looks sheepish, his cheeks flushed. “Sorry.” 

“What…?” 

“Just - I love you too,” Jesse says quietly. Gabe blinks and then he feels the heat rush to his own face. 

“Jesse -” 

“You gotta go, I know. We can talk about it when you get back. But I just… I had to say it,” Jesse says. “That doesn’t mean you’re off the hook about the other stuff.” 

Gabe huffs out a laugh, feeling strangely lighter. He leans to give Jesse a quick peck. 

“I know,” Gabe says. Jesse gives him a little embarrassed smile and steps off the shuttle ramp, turning to go. “Jesse?” 

Jesse pauses and turns back to look at Gabe. Gabe smiles, heart-thumping in his chest. 

“Love you,” Gabe says. The tension visibly goes out of Jesse’s shoulders. He grins. 

“Have fun rubbing elbows with the diplomats,” Jesse says. Gabe waves him off and steps into the shuttle, where Jack is waiting, looking amused. Gabe pointedly ignores him and buckles himself into his seat. 

“You want to talk about that?” 

“Not really,” Gabe says. He can still feel the heat in his face. 

“Get it together, Gabe. The UN isn’t going to know what to do with you smiling like that. You’re usually such a grouch.” 

Gabe shakes his head, turning to look out of the window as the shuttle takes off. He knows the light feeling in his chest won’t last for long once he gets in front of the UN, but it will be more bearable knowing that he’ll come back to Jesse McCree, who loves him. 


End file.
